The Incoming Estrangement
by MintyThing
Summary: After Sheldon left, Amy has an argument with Penny. Storming out of the apartment, angry, she decides it is time for some changes in her life. Where will her distant realtionship with Sheldon lead? And what happens after he comes back and finds out, things are not how he expected them to be? A/N: My first multi-chapter, summer Shamy project. Excuse my mistakes, please. Enjoy! :)


„How could you let him go?!" Amy never felt so desperate in her life, so hopeless. She chose a pillow from Sheldon´s spot as a weapon, and, trying to loosen the pain burning inside her ribs, she hit poor Leonard as hard as she could. Except the fact she wanted to stay strong, small tears started to run from her green eyes.  
"Amy stop! You´re hurting me!" screamed the experimental physicist next to her, as he was trying to shield his glasses from her anger. She stopped for a second. Only for a tiny second, she looked into his face, red face and scared expression of a man who just got engaged to the love of his life. Penny was sitting in the armchair, watching the whole show and she had the typical annoyed look on her face. Amy finally calmed down a bit and hugged the same pillow with both hands, burying her face into the soft fabric.  
"How could you let him go?" she whispered again, repeated the question which was not answered properly yet.  
"I already told you. We think it´s for the best." The blonde replied.  
"But… I couldn´t say my goodbye to him. How come you could see him before his leaving, and I knew nothing about it! I am his girlfriend!" she was not able to _understand_ it. Knowing Leonard and Penny knew Sheldon longer then she did, it was no surprise he told his goodbye to them, but what about her? They have an agreement and everything… the unique mind connection suddenly became liability in Sheldon´s eyes, probably, and she was not worth his time.

"Well, we tracked his phone and found him on the railway station. There was no way how to persuade him to stay. He needs this, Amy. We have to accept that."  
"Leonard is right, sweetie. Sheldon needs his time, needs to figure things out. You know how much emotional situations he had to experience in the past few…" Penny was cut off by Amy´s voice.  
"Shut up, please." She looked up into the brown, surprised eyes of her, so called, _besty_. Now, Penny seemed so different and strange to her. Engagement changes people, but it should be in a good way. Being honest, Amy was fed up with Penny´s whiny and wannabe smart comments. "I know what Sheldon had gone through. I am, as I already mentioned, his girlfriend. How would you feel, if Leonard left the city after a big step you took together in your relationship, and how would it be for you, if he just gave you a short call as a farewell?"  
"I would understand it, I would support him." Said Penny.  
"Really? You would understand his actions even you don´t know how is his work called. Atomic magnets, do you event hear yourself, Penny? How _blonde _you sound to others?" the ex-waitress opened her mouth, so did Leonard. Amy was never rude to Penny. She always worshiped her, bought her a huge painting and took care of her when Leonard was dating Pryia. Now, Amy´s had enough.

"C´mon Amy, I know you are upset about Sheldon, but that is definitely not a reason why friends should argue." Leonard was trying to save the situation, but from the look on girl´s faces he knew it was too late.  
"What did you just said?"  
"Blonde. The sad fact is, your golden curls aren´t even natural." That look on neurobiologists face had not been seen for a long time – raised eyebrows, pouting mouth and straight back. She really knew how to stroke a nerve and get Penny furious, because that's what she wanted, even if she currently did not know why.  
"Okay, listen to me, sweetie. Sheldon needed a support because that's just friends do. And such wonderful girlfriend as yourself must know it too."

"But all you want from everyone is a support! When did you support me the last time? You are just always mocking me because of my childish boyfriend. Admit it, you never liked me, you just tolerate me, because you like Sheldon, because you feel special he´s opened to you. You still think of him as an infant, or, well, maybe a teenager now you just sent off to college. How could you not at least _call me_ he is leaving. I wouldn´t stop him, probably, I just wanted a goodbye every girlfriend deserves." Then, her rage became sadness again "Why everyone can be happy except me?" it sounded so selfishly, and she felt bad for it, but the truth needs to be told. Married couple, engaged couple, even Raj got a girlfriend and she was happy for him. She really liked Emily and she was the right person for him, but Amy fell on the bottom of the group once again.  
"We are really sorry Amy." Leonard finally spoke out, but Penny looked like she is not sorry at all. Cat fights are the most dangerous and deadly. They should be stopped before anybody else gets hurt.  
Luckily, Amy stood up and took her purse sooner than Penny came up with another argument.  
"I don´t accept your apology. Please do not contact me for few days, I need to think about some stuff out too, for example the circle of my _friends._" Then, she left.

Amy was out of the Los Robles building, walking towards her car. She felt really bad about the scene she made up in the apartment, she almost ran back up and apologized, but the truth is, she found all her arguments reasonable. Why should she think about them when they do not give a crap about her. It is time to be a little selfish again. What is wrong with trying new things? As Sheldon proved, nothing. So Amy took her mobile phone out and searched her contacts. She was hoping she did not delete that person after the last foiled meeting because of unexpected visitor, or, party crusher.  
"Hello, Emily? Hi, this is Amy… I am friend of Rajesh… yes, we did meet up once, that is why I´m calling… how would you like to get a cup of coffee with me tomorrow?"


End file.
